Want
by CatchingStar
Summary: The csis decide to go out after work. A secret love is not exactly a secret. Slash fic. Please be nice and review.


Disclaimers: csi belongs to cbs not me! hehehe.  
Hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

Catherine have been watching Sara sense she first came to the Las Vegas crime lab. In the beginning the motivation was to find something to use against her and let her know that she was the best female csi at the lab but after a years, it was because she like to see how focus and determinate the younger csi can be in case, how she laugh with the guys and how her beautiful body moves.

She didn't though she could ever fall in love again to one woman in this or any other lifetime, it just happened! The good thing is that although they have a thousand of hard times they now manage to work without getting into a verbal discussing. Actually talk and laugh about stuff and stay at the same room feeling very comfortable. Things were getting better and better.

After two weeks working non-stop the guys decide to go out for a drink. They went to a karaoke place named 'Café Moda' and soon as they take a sit, Warrick and Nick went to the bar to get the drinks. Sara was using black pants that mold her perfect ass and legs and a red V-shirt that shows her cleavage. As for Catherine she used a blue shirt and jeans. Catherine was actually surprise and amused to see so much of Sara white skin. Usually she just uses a shirt that covers everything.

The time passed by and they were having a great time. She never imagined that Sara had such an amazing voice and every time she got up the stage she couldn't take her eyes from her. The true is that Sara was a completely mystery to everyone, including Grissom, and Catherine would love discover everything, every secret and every sensitive spot at the other woman body.

"Are you feeling ok Cat?" Sara asks sitting beside her. "You are very quiet all night and didn't even go at stage to sign. I though you liked"

Catherine watches Sara's mouth moving at each word and wondered how soft Sara's lips actually are. If she kisses the younger csi now her mouth would taste just beer but that wouldn't be a problem because Catherine's mouth tasted the same. Realizing that Sara was still waiting for my answer, Catherine smile and look away.

"I do like this, but for now I'm… enjoying seen everyone else on the stage. You are the only one that isn't making full of yourself in there" Sara looks at the stage to see Greg dancing and signing in a very funny way. "Where are you…"

"Would you like to go outside with me to get some air?" she asks interrupting. "I'm sorry, you were saying…"

"Nothing… and I'd like to get some cold air too" Sara smile big and offer her hand to help the blond get up. Not saying anything to the rest of the crew they get out from the back door.

Before Catherine have time to say anything, she is been pushed against the wall and Sara's lips were on hers. She doesn't answer right away because she is too socked by the suddenly movement but Sara doesn't seem to have any problem with that, in fact she is enjoying playing with Catherine's lips while the blond try to recompose herself.

When Catherine finally do her arms close behind Sara's neck and she open my mouth to allow the tongue enter. The simple touch made both girls moan in delight. They only break when the need of air became a very important issue.

"I have been watching, wishing, dreaming about you for so long Cat"

"You have?"

"And every time you watch me thinking that I'm not seeing… well, I do see it. And tonight you were almost drooling over me so I finally had the courage to do this…" Sara lean again and kiss Catherine, this time slowly.

"Let's get out of here" Catherine whispers at her ears. Sara step back and smile shy.

"I would love to go with you. Really".

"But…" Catherine manage to say feeling a lump in her throat and the tears start to form in her eyes. Sara touches her face and smile sad.

"I'm not a 'one night stand' kind of girl." she explained. "So if you are not ready to give us a real change than I think we better stop now before things get deeper. I was hurt too many times in my life Cat to put myself into that kind of pain again."

"I understand. And you have every right to think I do that because of my records, but I don't do anymore. Not only because it makes me feel miserable but because I have to be an example to my daughter. What I feel for you is more then just a crush or a desire to have a release Sara. I'm… in love with you"

"I'm in love with you too" Sara says kissing the tears away before connect their lips. "And I'll do whatever it takes to make you and Lindsey happy Cat. I promise" Sara whispers hugging the blond.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the crew, they wait for Sara's car.

"I would like to go to my place if it's ok with you" Sara says.

"Sure, but why?"

"I don't want Lindsey to find out about us yet, especially by accident" Catherine smile and give Sara a quick kiss.

The drive to Sara's apartment was made in completely silence, but that doesn't stop them for smile all time. Catherine hands start sweating as she tries to hide the nervousness. Sara killed the engineer and run to open the door for Catherine who smiled in response.

Sara held Catherine's hand tightly as she led them slowly through the corridor into her room. Catherine could barely find the strength left in her knees to follow the younger csi and felt overcome with relief as they finally stepped through her door. Sara turned to lock the door behind them and quickly turned to embrace Catherine's lips once more with her own. Catherine felt herself spinning out of control at the feel of the soft lips on hers.

When they finally broke apart to breath they found themselves frantically searching each others' bodies with their hands. Sara let her hand sink lower to press the blond breast through her flimsy top. Catherine arched herself closer to Sara as if to beg for more as she clenched her head with her hand. She kissed her way across Catherine's cleavage and up to her collarbone. Sara felt Catherine's skin dampen and fill with tiny goose bumps under her touch. She reached around Catherine's back to pull her shirt over her head and with one quick motion she unhooked her bra and smiled as the blond let it slid from her hands to pool on the floor between them.

Sara pulled herself slightly back so she could take a look at the magnificent sight in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful, breathtaking woman. Sara turned her gaze to the pants Catherine was wearing which fit just perfect. She reached out as she took a step closer to run her hands along the length of the blond soft belly. She stroked her slowly then faster and paused as she reached her hips to pull the blond closer.

She let her tongue roam over Catherine's torso receiving a moan in response. She gently teased her naval as she licked her way around it and back up to her bare breasts once more. She felt the blond shudder as she sucked and teased her with her hungry tongue. Sara trailed her mouth upwards once more as it looked to meet with Catherine's again. She paused as she kissed her way up the softness of her neck.

Sara backed up slightly enough to remove her top and let it join in union with Catherine's on the floor. Catherine's wishes were answered as Sara's bra was removed revealing her perfect breasts. Catherine reached out to tug at the Sara's jeans that still remained in her way. Sara grinned at Catherine's eagerness and quickly shucked her pants and threw them carelessly to the floor.

Her hands roamed over all corners of Catherine's anxious body as their pulses raced together. Catherine felt herself getting lost as she breathed in the smell of the sweat leaking from the younger csi pores and mixing with that of her own to provide and intoxicating aroma.

Sara used her teeth to unzip the clothing and drag the garment to the floor. She brought her teeth back up to the woman's belly to remove the blue, lacey garment protecting her center. As the blond stepped from the pants Sara breathed in deeply the beautiful scent of her new lover. They found themselves tumbling down to the bed with no objections. Sara presses her body into Catherine as their lips meet.

Actions are definitely better than words. Sara's lips are full, soft and demanding. Apparently Sara wanted to explore every part of Catherine's body too. Know all the places that make her gasp. Catherine tangled her hands in Sara's hair and pulled her even closer before deepening the kiss.

She began to kiss and lick Catherine's neck and the blond moans get loader and louder. Sara could feel a steady throbbing in between her legs that tells just how much she too wanted this. She slowly teases Catherine's nipples and breasts by kissing every part of them except that which the blond desire most. Once again Catherine is moaning and her fingers running through Sara's hair, the only part of Sara she can put her hands on right away. Sara slowly kisses round the bellybutton, causing Catherine to shiver in delight.

The young woman inserts one finger after another and Catherine was in heaven. This couldn't be more amazing. Sara adjusts their position so that she can massage the blonds' clit with her thumb and her fingers work inside to reach the g-spot. Her hand works harder on Catherine's mound until she moans out screaming the name in an orgasm. She kisses her flesh just above her opening and chuckles, the vibrations send shivers throughout her entire body and she thrust once again. A low moan escapes for both of them when Sara add her tongue into the equation.

She changes pace and licks and thrusts and by Catherine face she was really enjoying. The true is she never felt this good before. Sara push further and faster until Catherine's body explode yet again.

"No more… please" Catherine says. Sara stop and lies on bed. Catherine turn her had with a big smile in the face.

After recollecting, the blond begin to explore the younger woman's body, kissing every inch. Catherine could feel every quiver, every rise and fall of Sara's body as she became more and more excited. Sara's body pimpled with anticipation as Catherine's mouth reached her nipples. She sucked one into her warm, wet mouth, playing with the tip of her tongue and Sara let out a moan in satisfaction.

Sara skin was flushed, covered with a light sheen of sweat, burning hot to the touch. Her breathing was labored, her ebony eyes cloudy and half closed. Her hips bucked, her muscles clenched as Catherine slowly took her for the first time. She increased the speed of the fingers and the rhythm of Sara's hips changed to meet the blond pace. She was close. Catherine always thought of Sara as the most beautiful woman in the world, but at that moment she looked so breathtaking that the blond almost wanted to cry.

Sara had been almost completely silent until that moment, not because she wasn't enjoying it, but because she was focused in her passion. But when the orgasm washes over, her head thrown back and her eyes shut as Catherine's name come out in a loud scream. Catherine lick Sara's juices before the two cuddled in each others arms totally satisfied and happy.

"If I'd known it would be that good I've have told about my feeling sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Sara smiled back at her as she stroked her blonde hair. Catherine shifted under the sheets to lie atop her lover. Sara wrapped her legs around Catherine's waist to pull her even closer and stoke her face.

"You're the one who gets to me more than anyone else. You're the one who can hurt me. It's a new and fritting thing for me who always have in control, about other people and my feelings. And I didn't wanna risk losing you by revealing the true."

"You won't lose me, especially not after today" Catherine smiled and leaned down to place a trail of soft kisses across the younger csi neck. She rolled over to rest her head on the younger csi as her beautiful, blonde strands fell across her belly. Sara's hand came down to run itself through the hair as she pulled her lover in tighter and drifted off to sleep in her arms.

**The end**


End file.
